High volume printing devices, such as those used as network printers, are typically designed to use toner cartridges which store and transmit ink in the form of toner to an intended medium such as paper. Once the toner is depleted from the toner cartridge, the cartridge is removed from the printing device and is typically disposed of. The cartridge is replaced by a new toner cartridge in the printing device so that printing may continue.
With an ever growing focus on protecting the environment, a significant interest in refilling emptied toner cartridges to avoid disposal in landfills has emerged. Currently, refilling a toner cartridge involves drilling or cutting a hole in the toner storage area of the toner cartridge, also known generally as the hopper, and thereafter dispensing additional toner through the hole and into the hopper by way of a needle, tube, funnel, or other device. Once refilling is complete, the fill hole is closed using a pressure-sensitive foam patch or a push-in plastic plug.